As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the present specification, the cross-referenced application discloses a talking album 10 for photographic prints. A front cover 12 and a back cover 14 are hinged to a central binder or spine member 16 in the familiar manner. A plurality of binder rings 18 are provided to extend through holes 20 in album pages 22. Photographs 24, 26 are mounted on front and back surfaces of the album pages. Near the binder rings, the album pages bear spaced permanent magnets 28, 30. As the pages are turned, these magnets interact sequentially with an array of Hall effect sensors 32 mounted on binder member 16 by supports 34. As each page is turned, a speaker 36 emits a prerecorded sound message about the subjects displayed on the album pages. The sound message may include voice, music, or other sounds as desired. A controller 38 is connected to speaker 36 and, via wires 40, to sensors 32. An elongated, partially cylindrical shell member is formed from an opaque plastic semi-cylinder 42. The shell member protects sensors 32, controller 38 and speaker 36 from damage and also enhances the appearance of the open album by hiding these components from view.
While the talking album of FIGS. 1 and 2 has many positive attributes, needs for improvement have been identified. The binder rings contribute considerably to the bulk and complexity of the album; so, a simpler manner of mounting the album pages would be desirable. When the album is shelved for storage, its contents can be indicated by a label applied to the outside surface of the spine member; however, such labels tend to fall off and can become outdated when the contents of the album are changed. Of course, the album can simply be removed from the shelf and opened to determine its contents, at some inconvenience to the user. It would be desirable for the album to have a feature enabling a user to activate a voice message or text message regarding the contents of the album, without having to remove the album from the shelf.